warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood of the Blue Hawk
The Brotherhood of the Blue Hawk was a division of the White Scars Legion that was detached from the Legion's main body to carry out a reconnaissance of frontier regions of the galaxy during the last years of the Great Crusade. It returned to Imperial space long after the end of the Horus Heresy and refused to follow the edicts of the Codex Astartes and the forced division of the V Legion during the Second Founding, preferring to seek its own destiny in a galaxy it no longer recognised. History At some point during the Great Crusade, the Brotherhood of the Blue Hawk of the White Scars Legion was tasked with charting the southern rim of the galaxy for eventual Imperial Compliance by the Great Crusade, a task they undertook for solar decades with exacting diligence. In 087.M31 this Brotherhood returned to Imperial space, emerging from the Warp at the remote way-station of Theogranth in the southern reaches of an Imperium weakened by a terrible civil war they knew nothing about. The Brotherhood of the Blue Hawk numbered a mere 132 Astartes on its return. Yet here, at the moment of their triumph, they fell under attack by Renegade warbands of the scattered Alpha Legion who had come to Theogranth looking to pillage supplies. Shocked to find themselves at war with those they had always counted as brothers, the Brotherhood suffered badly in the battle, repulsing the Alpha Legion at the cost of much of their own strength. This was to be the last battle of the Legiones Astartes, the other Legions long since rendered down into separate Chapters by Lord Commander of the Imperium Roboute Guilliman's edict of the Second Founding. The last vicious stroke of the Horus Heresy, the final betrayal of brother against brother, for those that had survived the Age of Darkness no longer thought of the Traitor remnants as kin. Triumph was turned bitter by the spilt blood of their brethren, and victory was bought at a steep price. Only 28 of the White Scars would survive to reach Chogoris, there to learn of the full horror of the Horus Heresy, the crippling of the Imperium and the disappearance of their own Primarch Jaghatai Khan in the years of tumult and war that followed it. They had set out at the height of the Imperium and returned to find it crushed, to find that the Legion they once knew no longer existed, replaced by a bastard creation of necessity. When word of their return reached distant Terra, Roboute Guilliman sent for them, seeking to make a spectacle of this lost Brotherhood and to see them reinstated into the new order of the Imperium. Yet, all that would arrive at Terra was a short missive, penned by Yeke Negurin Khan, the commander of the unit, before he and the warriors of the Brotherhood of the Blue Hawk departed Chogoris, never to return. To this day no sign of their death has ever been found, and it is possible that they still make war in the Emperor's name far beyond the shrunken borders of the Imperium. Appearance Colours Like the rest of the White Scars Legion, the Brotherhood wore white Power Armour with red trim and tribal lightning bolt marks, as well as elaborate black tactical markings. Badge The insignia of the Brotherhood of the Blue Hawk was an azure and white hawk with spread wings. Notable members *'Yeke Negurin Khan' - Commander of the Brotherhood of the Blue Hawk. Sources *''The Horus Heresy Book Eight - Malevolence'' (Forge World Series) by Neil Wylie and Anuj Malhotra, pp. 113, 151 es:Hermandad del Halcón Azul Category:B Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Category:Imperium